


Серия драбблов-мини с ФБ 2015 + из старого

by Oleleka



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 05:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleleka/pseuds/Oleleka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>пост 4 сезон</p></blockquote>





	1. Доброе утро

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пост 4 сезон

Стайлз громко топал, спускаясь по лестнице, и тёр едва приоткрытые глаза. Инстинкты вели его на кухню — за едой. Только поэтому он, еще взъерошенный после сна, слепо плелся туда, не сразу отреагировав на постороннего человека в гостиной. Но моментально проснулся, осознав, кто сидит на их диване. 

— Дерек?! — воскликнул Стайлз, резко разворачиваясь. — Ты что здесь делаешь? Что-то случилось? Почему не разбудил?..

— Вообще-то, — прервал его отец, выходя из кухни с двумя чашками кофе, — он пришел ко мне.

— К тебе? — Стайлз посмотрел по очереди на отца и гостя, подозрительно прищурившись и все еще не понимая. — Зачем?

— Ты, кажется, шел завтракать, — напомнил ему отец.

— Да, но... Я должен знать, почему Дерек здесь!

— С какой стати? — хмыкнул шериф. Ему как будто нравилось дразнить собственного сына. Все равно же Стайлз рано или поздно выяснит, так что оттягивать этот момент было даже приятно, чтобы не зарывался. 

— Это же наверняка касается чего-то странного?.. Необычного?.. Дерек, ты же уехал! И раз ты вернулся, то я должен знать, по какой причине ты здесь! В моем доме! — Стайлз широким жестом обвел пространство и уставился на Хейла.

— Твоё молоко на столе, Стайлз, — снова вмешался шериф, чем вдруг смутил сына.

Продолжая оборачиваться, Стайлз ушел на кухню. После чего шериф переглянулся с Дереком, состроил гримасу недоумения — что нашло на его сына? — и вздохнул. Дерек понимающе улыбнулся.

Стайлз залпом выпил молоко, поковырял вилкой омлет, не чувствуя аппетита, и попытался прислушаться к разговору. Его раздражало отсутствие острого слуха, который сейчас очень бы пригодился. По крайней мере, Стайлз уловил момент, когда Дерек засобирался уходить, и выбежал проводить его.

— Дерек, — окликнул он Хейла, когда тот уже спустился по ступенькам крыльца.

— Что? — Дерек развернулся и посмотрел на него, чуть запрокинув голову.

Стайлз пока не мог определить — внезапное появление Дерека его просто удивило или насторожило. Еще ни одно его появление ничем хорошим не заканчивалась, и Стайлз вроде как не успел соскучиться по неприятностям. Скрестив руки на груди, он немного помялся и устроил допрос:

— Когда ты вернулся?

— Пару дней назад.

— Скотт в курсе?

— Нет. Я никому не сообщал. 

— Ну и зачем ты приходил?

— Мне нужно было посоветоваться...

— По поводу чего? — перебил Стайлз, решив чуть позже подумать над причинами улыбки на губах Дерека. — Или это тайна? Ты пришел к моему отцу, и я должен знать, насколько это... Опасно? Для него или... для тебя? Для всех нас?

— Ничего опасного, — успокоил его Дерек. — Это касается Малии.

— Что не так с Малией? — тут же забеспокоился Стайлз. — Я не очень часто с ней вижусь, но мы с ней как бы...

— Встречаетесь, — кивнул Дерек. Стайлз не был уверен, что их общение в последнее время можно назвать именно так, но отрицать не стал. — Вообще-то, я думал стать ее опекуном, об этом и приходил поговорить с шерифом.

— Опекуном? Почему? У нее же есть отец... Приемный, в смысле.

— Кажется, ей не удается нормально общаться с мистером Тейтом, — пояснил Дерек. — К тому же, она — оборотень... И несовершеннолетняя. Родная мать неизвестно где, и жива ли вообще, родной отец в психушке, и я — ее единственный взрослый родственник. Подумал, что ей нужна семья... 

— Понятно, — Стайлз, кажется, понял что-то своё и отвел взгляд, щурясь от яркого солнца. Оно уже поднялось достаточно высоко для «раннего» утра, но тени все еще были длинными, а воздух прохладным. 

Дерек вернулся в Бикон Хиллс, никому не сказав, и сейчас стоял перед Стайлзом, смотрел как-то спокойно. Только под его взглядом становилось невыносимо тоскливо. У Стайлза мелькнула мысль, что, возможно, семья нужна была не столько Малии, сколько Дереку. Даже стало немного стыдно за то, что он подумал в первую очередь, когда увидел его.

Дерек тоже посмотрел на солнце, а потом снова на Стайлза. 

— Ты только из-за этого вернулся или... Еще какие-то причины? — спросил тот, прочистив горло. Он пока сам не знал, что хочет выяснить, и не был уверен, стоит ли спрашивать про Брейден.

— Возможно, — Дерек неопределенно пожал плечами, все еще не отводя глаз.

Он вдруг шагнул обратно к дому и, замерев на секунду на нижней ступеньке, словно засомневался, поднялся. Стайлз постарался сохранить на лице невозмутимость и только вопросительно посмотрел, когда тот остановился рядом. Сердце, кажется, сделало несколько размеренных гулких ударов, а потом зачастило. С таким количеством знакомых оборотней странно было бояться одного из них до легкой дрожи в теле и пересыхающей глотки.

— Что-то забыл? — спросил Стайлз.

— Тебе это может показаться странным, — предупредил Дерек.

— После всего дерьма, которое происходило, ты меня вряд ли чем-то поразишь, — на последнем слове голос Стайлза затих. Тяжело сглотнув, он попытался предугадать — что сейчас произойдёт.

Стайлз внимательно следил за Дереком, хотя не мог сосредоточиться на чем-то одном. Перед ним же оборотень, и надо было помнить о когтях, о клыках... Так что взгляд метался от лица к рукам и обратно. Но Дерек вроде ничего не собирался предпринимать, только продолжал пристально смотреть.

— Стайлз! — раздался голос шерифа из глубины дома, и тот так дернулся от неожиданности, что ударился локтем о косяк и зашипел от боли, потирая ушибленное место. — Может, прекратишь торчать в дверях в одной пижаме и задерживать Дерека?

— Господи, пап! Обязательно было пугать?! — Стайлз прижал ладонь к левой стороне груди, чтобы успокоить сердцебиение, и бросил короткий взгляд на Дерека. — Да, Дерек... Эмм... Так, что ты хотел сказать?

— Ничего, — Хейл усмехнулся, отворачиваясь. — В другой раз.

— То есть, еще увидимся?

Дерек в своей манере просто улыбнулся, отвечая одним взглядом и легким кивком. А потом направился к припаркованной у подъездной дорожки машине.

— Я рад, что ты вернулся, — произнес Стайлз, когда Дерек завел двигатель. Тот повернул голову и сверкнул белозубой улыбкой. — Твой слух — это нечестно, чувак, — смущенно хмыкнул Стайлз, возвращаясь в дом.


	2. Научись делиться

Стайлз не был жадным. Наоборот! Он был самым щедрым! Он с лёгкостью делился своими идеями, планами, знаниями… Но он ненавидел, когда кто-то хватал его еду!

Такая привычка появилась внезапно, почти у всех членов стаи. Скотт так вообще даже не замечал, что суёт свои лапы в его ведёрко с попкорном. Которое совсем не было общим! Со Скотта начал брать пример Айзек… Эрика ещё имела наглость улыбаться, утаскивая фрукты с подноса в школьной столовой. Бойд проделывал всё незаметно, но мог утащить большую горсть чипсов!

Это до того надоело Стайлзу, что он стал просто отбирать обратно, если что-то утаскивали с его тарелки. А если отобрать было невозможно, то отсаживался подальше со своей порцией.

За общим столом все вместе они ели редко — разве что, когда ходили в кафе. Дерек, как альфа, да и как самый старший, держался особняком, во главе стола. И Стайлз устраивался к нему поближе, потому что Хейл его еду не стал бы воровать!

Правда, теперь Стилински столкнулся с другой проблемой. Скотт иногда так на него смотрел, что невозможно было не поделиться лакомством, даже если это луковые колечки или овощной салат. А тот радовался, как ребёнок.

— Я где-то слышал, что в волчьих стаях еду выпрашивают те, кто ниже по статусу, — произнёс Айзек, наблюдая за ними.

— И что? — спросил Скотт, не понимая, к счастью, намёка.

— Да так, — пожал тот плечами. — А кто выше по статусу, просто её забирает… 

И тут же потянулся к бургеру Стайлза, но тот, не задумываясь, шлёпнул Айзека по руке. Ехидно посмеялся и заметил краем глаза, как Дерек вытягивает из его коробочки спиральку картошки-фри. Стайлз прекратил смеяться и, раскрыв рот от удивления, уставился на Дерека.

— Научись делиться, Стайлз. Ты же член стаи, — сказал Хейл, чуть улыбнувшись.

Стайлз криво усмехнулся, схватил с его тарелки еще нетронутый гамбургер и с особым наслаждением сделал большой укус, как будто мясо зубами рвал. И глядел при этом Дереку в глаза. Тот улыбнулся шире. 

— Мы же не волки, Стайлз…

— Тогда тебе нечего беспокоиться за статус в стае, если у тебя еду забирают, — парировал Стайлз, подтягивая его стакан с газировкой и делая два больших глотка через соломинку.

— А вот у альфа-самца еду может забрать только альфа-самка, — снова ни к кому не обращаясь, пробормотал Айзек. — Когда за потомством следит… 

— Спасибо, Айзек, — зло сказал Стайлз и, покраснев, вернул еду Дереку. — Вот, я делюсь… Ну, почти.

— Альфа-пара… — продолжил Айзек.

— Заткнись, Лейхи, — шёпотом произнес Стайлз. Откинулся на спинку стула и, сосредоточив внимание на своих руках, постарался скрыть румянец. Лучше бы он едой со стаей делился, а не ссылками на интересные статьи про волков.


	3. Один ночной звонок

Стайлз шёл по лесу, спотыкаясь о корни и путаясь ногами в сухой траве. Когда он смотрел вниз, то видел свои ноги, обутые в кроссовки, и никаких препятствий, но стоило сделать шаг, как снова за что-то цеплялся.

Стайлз знал, куда идёт, помнил, где стоит дом Хейлов, но никак не мог до него добраться. Он выбился из сил и тяжело дышал, но даже не думал останавливаться. Его цель была совсем близко, но почему-то за очередной полосой деревьев снова был только лес. Стайлз узнавал местность, но будто кругами ходил. Или он ошибался, или особняк Хейлов исчез с лица земли.

Стайлз разозлился, сам не понимая почему, и побежал вперёд, вынужденный вдруг карабкаться по крутому склону. Подошвы проскальзывали по мокрой земле, руки никак не могли ухватиться за что-нибудь прочное, но это только злило больше и прибавляло сил.

Оказавшись наконец на ровной поверхности, Стайлз выпрямился и обернулся – овраг, из которого он выбирался, был совсем не таким глубоким, как казалось. Посмотрев вперёд, он прищурился, пытаясь увидеть что-нибудь во взявшемся откуда-то густом тумане. Такой обычно опускался под утро, а сейчас должен был быть вечер… Или уже ночь?..

Стайлз сделал несколько неуверенных шагов, вглядываясь в смутные очертания предметов. Туман с каждым шагом редел, и Стайлз вдруг понял, что стоит на краю кладбища Бикон Хиллс. Должно быть, он совсем заблудился, раз внезапно оказался на другом конце города...

– Что за чёрт? – пробормотал он, оглядываясь по сторонам.

Теперь вокруг было слишком светло. Стайлз не мог увидеть неба, но была откуда-то уверенность, что солнца нет. Как и луны. Непонятное время суток…

Стайлз пошёл вдоль рядов надгробий к могиле матери. Эту дорогу он помнил слишком хорошо. Он остановился у нужной могилы и заметил, что надпись на надгробии закрыта налипшими сухими листьями. Опустившись на колени, Стайлз принялся счищать их ладонью, звук при этом получался странный – похожий на жужжание.

Стайлз не мог понять, откуда здесь вообще взялись эти листья. И дерево, которое росло рядом… Рядом с могилой матери не было никаких деревьев. Стайлз, запрокинув голову, посмотрел на раскидистую крону и снова подумал, как странно – солнечные лучи просачивались сквозь ветки, но солнца на небе не было… Потом опустил взгляд на надгробие. Надпись на мраморе была слишком чёткой, и Стайлз едва не задохнулся, увидев инициалы «Д.Х.», написанные почему-то маркером. Он не хотел верить тому, что видит, а потом в груди вдруг болезненно сдавило, и из глаз потекли слёзы. Стайлз всхлипнул, раз-другой, пытаясь сдержать рыдания. С губ сорвался беззвучный крик. Всё перед глазами начало расплываться и темнеть, и через мгновение он уже лежал, глядя в черноту и не понимая, где находится...

Стайлз всё еще продолжал всхлипывать от чувства болезненной утраты и тоски, когда зрение прояснилось, и он обнаружил, что лежит в своей спальне на кровати… Это был сон. Всего лишь грёбаный сон. Стерев ладонью влагу с висков, Стайлз прерывисто вздохнул. Можно было успокоиться, но почему-то не получалось. Слёзы продолжали бежать из глаз.

До слуха вдруг донесся звук вибрации телефона, и Стайлз понял, что слышал его еще во сне. То самое странное жужжание… На дисплее высвечивался незнакомый номер, и это выглядело чертовски жутко. Кто мог звонить ему посреди ночи?.. Сердце вдруг тревожно забилось. Стайлз с опаской нажал кнопку вызова и медленно поднёс телефон к уху. 

– Алло? – прохрипел он. В трубке была тишина, и Стайлз уже подумал, что продолжает спать. Во сне же не разговаривают по телефону?.. 

– Стайлз? – раздался знакомый голос, и Стайлз не сразу поверил, что слышит именно его. Ложные воспоминания из сна всё еще казались слишком реальными.

– Дерек? – неуверенно произнёс он и непроизвольно всхлипнул. – Дерек, это ты?

– Что-то случилось? – спросил тот обеспокоенно.

– Где ты? – одновременно с ним задал вопрос Стайлз. – Я в порядке. Почему ты звонишь?

– Я просто хотел… Надо было отправить сообщение. Это мой новый номер телефона…

– Ты вернулся в Бикон Хиллс? Скажи, что ты вернулся, потому что… 

Стайлз замолчал, не зная, что хочет сказать. Только что он проснулся с уверенностью, что никогда больше не увидит Дерека, и теперь разговаривал с ним по телефону… Это как позвонить на тот свет – Стайлз нервно усмехнулся собственным мыслям.

– Дерек, в Бикон Хиллс творится чёрт знает что… Ты должен вернуться.

Дерек не отвечал, и Стайлз тихо позвал:

– Дерек?.. 

Тишина в трубке и темнота вокруг создавали иллюзию, что Стайлз один. И захотелось выговориться, сказать что-то такое, чего никогда не произнёс бы вслух. 

– Я соврал… Я не в порядке, Дерек. Мне снятся кошмары. И вообще много проблем. Знаешь, все эти оборотни и прочие твари... И мне не хватает тебя рядом. Я всё время думаю… Думаю, что бы было, останься ты в Бикон Хиллс. Смог бы я вообще сказать тебе такое? – Стайлз снова нервно усмехнулся и хлюпнул носом. – Пока ты был здесь, мне казалось, что всё нормально! А сейчас… Чёрт, мне приснилось, что ты умер. И ты вдруг звонишь… Это пугает! Потому что я уже не уверен, что реальность, а что – нет… Может, это как в фильме "Погребённый заживо". Ну, знаешь, где чувака закопали в гробу. И он пытался дозвониться до кого-нибудь... Надеюсь, ты не лежишь сейчас реально в гробу с одной зажигалкой и телефоном? Где-нибудь в Ираке или Мексике? С тобой такое уже было, – вдруг вспомнил Стайлз и посмеялся. – Дерек?.. Всё это мне не мерещится? Что ты позвонил... 

– Не мерещится, – тихо отозвался тот. – И я не в гробу. 

– Оу... Спасибо, чувак, твой ответ обнадеживает. Я уж думал, что с ума схожу и сам с собой разговариваю... Почему ты звонишь в такое время?!

– Не было более подходящего, – хмыкнул Хейл.

Стайлз откинулся на подушку, устраиваясь поудобнее, и посмотрел в потолок – на пятно света от уличного фонаря. Повисшее молчание вдруг показалось уютным, хотя он, кажется, не всё еще сказал. Дерек тоже молчал, но не спешил заканчивать разговор.

– Так, ты вернёшься?.. 

– У меня есть ещё дела, – ответил Дерек.

– Ясно... Такое, наверно, не говорят по телефону. И я не знаю, почему вообще хочу тебе что-то такое сказать, – бормотал Стайлз, растирая слипающиеся глаза. Спокойствие, нахлынувшее после того, как он убедился, что разговаривает с реальным Дереком, который жив и не находится в опасности, тянуло за собой сонливость. – Разве ты не должен оберегать Бикон Хиллс и его жителей? Я думал, у тебя миссия... Как у супергероя. 

– Ты, кажется, не это хотел сказать. 

– Ты не знаешь, что я хотел сказать! – Стайлз повысил голос, и по коже побежали мурашки от того, как громко это прозвучало в тишине.

– Тогда просто скажи.

– Я… Я скучаю по тебе, большой хмурый волк. – Дерек фыркнул и вздохнул, а Стайлз улыбнулся. Говорить вдруг стало легче, будто подразнить хотел. – Да, теперь тебе придётся с этим жить! С тем, что Стайлз Стилински признался, что скучает по тебе. Хочет тебя видеть… И знает, что это полнейший отстой – признаваться по телефону.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты повторил это, когда мы встретимся, Стайлз, – спокойно произнёс Дерек, дослушав его невнятный монолог.

– Я повторю, – уверенно ответил Стайлз, хотя сердце как будто пропустило удар. – Если ты вернёшься.

– Ради этого я вернусь… И ради тебя. А не ради Бикон Хиллс. 

Стайлз не знал, что на это ответить. Его словно волной накрыло, и невозможно стало дышать. В воздухе повисла непроизнесённая простая фраза, но такое точно говорят не по телефону. Поэтому Стайлз просто подождёт...


	4. Посмотри на меня

Дерек избегал смотреть на него… Стайлз заметил это не сразу, но после трёх-четырёх встреч не мог не обратить внимания. В принципе, если сравнивать с тем, сколько времени они проводили вместе раньше, сейчас они вообще не виделись. Но раньше Дерек, если не воспринимал его всерьез, то, по крайней мере, мог окинуть презрительным или угрожающим взглядом… Хорошо, может, часть из них была насмешливой. И непонимающей. Заинтересованной?.. Господи, да Дерек смотрел на него с сотней выражений и эмоций! А сейчас, в лучшем случае, скользил взглядом, и это раздражало. Словно Стайлза не было или он не имел никакого значения!

Теперь Скотт как истинный альфа и практически единственный оборотень-защитник Бикон Хиллс мог справиться с загадочными ситуациями самостоятельно, чем и занимался. Но всё равно перестраховывался, обращаясь к Дереку (после настойчивых советов Стайлза, естественно). И тот не отказывал! Хейл приезжал, встречался с ними, давал советы… Стайлз считал эти встречи чертовски необходимыми. Возможно, он готов был признать, что немного скучает. И немного беспокоится за Дерека, поэтому не хочет терять его из виду… В конце концов, они вместе столько пережили, что Стайлз считал бы Дерека частью стаи, если бы был оборотнем и ощущал все эти их штучки со связями! Да и как человек он считал Дерека другом. Конечно, не близким, а кем-то вроде приятеля по переписке. Хотя на расстоянии тот поддерживал больше связь со Скоттом, нежели с ним, а вот это уже немного задевало… И теперь еще Дерек перестал замечать его буквально!

— В чем проблема, Хейл? — спросил Стайлз с порога, явившись в его вечно пустующий лофт. Как бы часто здесь ни собирались обладатели сверхъестественных способностей, лофт всегда выглядел пустым. В таких местах не живут, а, в лучшем случае, проворачивают нелегальные делишки. Ну или бессмысленно стоят в центре и смотрят в эту пустоту… 

Дерек вопросительно вздёрнул брови, ничуть не удивившись его приходу, но посмотрел снова сквозь.

— У меня такое ощущение, что ты меня избегаешь, — Стайлз сделал попытку объяснить, чем именно недоволен.

— Если бы я тебя избегал, то ты не застал бы меня здесь. Я слышал, как ты идёшь.

— Не в буквальном смысле.

— Кажется, слово «избегать» подразумевает именно то, что уклоняешься от встреч…

— Вы со Скоттом по вечерам вместе изучаете термины? Хочешь, я подарю тебе такой же словарь, как у него? — Стайлз насмешливо округлил глаза и покачал головой, подходя ближе, и Дерек — о чудо! — одарил его коротким колким взглядом.

— Это у тебя какие-то проблемы, Стайлз, — сказал тот, отступая.

— Вот именно об этом я и говорю! — Стилински указал на расстояние между ними. — Ты только что отошел от меня!

— Я не…

— Думаешь, это незаметно? — перебил он. — После всего, что происходило, ты решил держаться подальше, даже если это грёбаных два шага?! Решил, что если перестанешь меня замечать, то Стайлз Стилински исчезнет с этой планеты?

— О чем ты говоришь? — не выдержав напора, рявкнул Дерек, тут же скрестил руки на груди и уставился куда-то в сторону.

— Ты на меня не смотришь! — воскликнул Стайлз и облизнул пересохшие губы. Кажется, он слегка переборщил с эмоциями… Но ему простительно, потому что поведение Хейла выходило уже за рамки обычного равнодушия. И неясность такого поведения бесила!

— С какой стати я должен на тебя смотреть?

— С такой, что я здесь и разговариваю с тобой?.. С такой, что ты здесь вообще благодаря мне?.. Я прошу Скотта позвонить тебе каждый раз! Я каждый раз волнуюсь за твою задницу, пытаюсь ее защитить… Ну, как умею! — Стайлз развел руки в ответ на скептический изгиб бровей. — Или как мог бы, если бы вообще мне приходилось это делать… И в ответ на это всё ты просто игнорируешь меня? Посмотри на меня, Дерек!

— Я не игнорирую… — начал было Дерек, но шумно выдохнул и повернулся к нему.

Готовый высказать новую порцию возражений, Стайлз захлопнул рот и уставился в ответ. Кажется, он недооценил силу взгляда оборотней. Стайлз застыл на месте, и дышать стало трудно, словно воздух в помещении заканчивался с каждой секундой. До нелепости банальное предположение, но кислорода точно перестало хватать для работы сердечной мышцы. Сердце колотилось, будь здоров. Дерек смотрел тяжело, и, определенно, это что-то значило, но Стайлз не мог понять до конца (или не готов был правильно понять?..), а только ощущал, как по телу пробегают горячие мурашки, и горло сводит спазмом.

Он судорожно перевел дыхание, первым отводя взгляд. Щеки потеплели от прилившей к ним крови.

— Так в чем проблема? — повторил Стайлз вопрос, с которого начал, и потер ладонью щеку, чтобы скрыть смущение. От оборотня… Незащищенность личных эмоций рядом с этими ребятами определенно должна была стать темой следующего исследования в области оборотнелогии. А если нет такой науки, то Стайлз просто обязан был ее создать.

— Ты встречаешься с моей кузиной, — сказал Дерек, отворачиваясь к столу и начиная перебирать на нём вещи, как перед каждым отъездом.

— Какое это вообще имеет отношение?! — Стайлз почувствовал обиду из-за такого пренебрежения. И из-за того, что Дерек явно куда-то собирался, не предупредив. Посверлив его спину взглядом и обдумав немного слова, он предположил самое простое: — Ты злишься, потому что я не спросил твоего разрешения?

— Ты что, идиот? — зло выплюнул Дерек, оборачиваясь.

— Это значит, ответ — нет?.. Вообще-то, обычно я более догадливый... Но ты нихрена не объяснил! — вспылил он снова. Рядом с Дереком его способность сохранять хладнокровие явно не действовала.

Дерек не стал на этот раз отвечать, он сделал рывок в сторону Стайлза, и тот не успел среагировать. И когда Дерек притянул его за шею и поцеловал, то совсем оцепенел, сосредоточив все свое внимание на губах и языке. И предпочел думать, что это какая-то другая версия Стайлза — застигнутая врасплох, немного влюбленная, может даже, слегка возбужденная происходящим, — завладела его телом и ответила на поцелуй. Очень секретная версия Стайлза, которую он скрывал ото всех… Это как с волками у оборотней. Только его бета-релиз был не волосатым и клыкастым, а вел себя как идиот — был абсолютно нелепым и безнадежным в отношениях…

Дерек отстранился, не убирая рук с его щек, и продолжил поглаживать их большими пальцами. Он внимательно вгляделся в лицо Стайлза и мягко улыбнулся.

— Ты повзрослел, — сказал он так, словно этот факт доставлял ему удовольствие.

— Раньше проблема была в этом? — Стайлз с трудом разомкнул губы, которые определенно были недостаточно зацелованными и жаждали еще.

Дерек покачал головой и попытался отойти, но Стайлз вцепился в его предплечья, удерживая на месте. Он не готов был разлучаться с теплыми ладонями и горячим сексуальным телом. С очень горячим и очень сексуальным телом.

— А в чем тогда? Не сказал бы, что я на что-то надеялся, или хотел, но были некоторые ожидания… Ну, знаешь, поцелуй над чьим-нибудь убитым трупом, чтобы отпраздновать успех… Хотя труп — это уже мертвый, его нельзя убить. Просто для справки, — мотнул он головой, выбрасывая из нее лишнее. — Так ты не смотрел на меня, надеясь, что я не замечу?.. Я бы догадался, что ты... Слегка неравнодушен? — произнес он с надеждой.

— Вряд ли, — хмыкнул Дерек.

— Я же заметил, что ты странно себе ведешь! Может, продолжим выяснение? — Стайлз в предвкушении облизнулся, уставившись на его губы. В общем-то, он и до этого не по сторонам смотрел.

— Если ты закончил болтать… 

— Стайлз Стилински знает, когда пора заткнуться!

Дерек дёрнул бровями и накрыл его губы более требовательным поцелуем, потому что сомневался в этой способности Стайлза. Тот скользнул ладонями по его талии, обхватывая и прижимаясь всем телом.

Теперь Стайлз чувствовал, как в груди Дерека бьется сердце, слышал его… И слышал дыхание, слышал поцелуй, а это было странно… Точнее, нормально было слышать звук поцелуя, но еще никогда он так не сосредотачивался на каждой мелочи, от которых окатывало приятным волнением — всё сильнее с каждым толчком языка во рту. Можно было почувствовать себя оборотнем, о которых слишком много думал в данный момент, — он усмехнулся в поцелуй, чем вызвал тихий недовольный рык.

Стайлз вдруг оценил пустоту лофта. Это придавало какой-то воздушности поцелую. Лёгкости, невесомости, которую он начинал ощущать внутри, словно что-то его поднимало в воздух… Как будто из раскрытых дверей, за которыми были заперты все чувства, начали вылетать воздушные шарики. Стайлз снова фыркнул, представив это, и Дерек прервал поцелуй, недовольно поджав губы. Хотя его руки придерживали Стайлза, и, кажется, это превращалось в крепкие объятия. В чертовски крепкие и сексуальные объятия, особенно, когда Дерек опустил руку и чуть сжал его ягодицу.

— Отвратительная романтика, — пояснил Стайлз своё настроение, скосив глаза вниз и прочистив горло. Губы у него непроизвольно растягивались в радостной улыбке. — Не хочешь добавить страсти? Подхватить меня на руки, вжать в стену?.. Немного грубости… 

— Любишь, когда грубо? — Дерек многозначительно усмехнулся, показывая зубы.

— Обожаю! Стайлз будет обожать всё, что закончится сексом с тобой… — он снова потянулся за поцелуем, но отклонился, едва коснувшись губами. — Просто на всякий случай. Мне стоит опасаться твоей подружки? Она же не ворвется сюда с дробовиком?..

— Она сама по себе, я сам по себе, — Дерек пожал плечами. — А мне — твоей?.. 

— Сами по себе, — отмахнулся Стайлз. — Но насчет Малии не могу быть уверен на сто процентов, у нее есть определенные сложности с взаимодействием... Возможно, она немного собственница…

В этот раз Дерек рыкнул громче и явно злее. Он не был настроен на выяснения всех подробностей того, что происходит. Не сейчас, по краней мере. Подхватив Стайлза под бёдра, он подтянул его вверх, вынуждая обхватить ногами за талию, в несколько шагов добрался до кровати и сбросил.

— Заткнулся, — понятливо сказал Стайлз, отползая на подушки.

— Надеюсь, — Дерек навалился сверху и вжался пахом в его промежность, вызывая задушенный стон, а не новый поток слов.


	5. Мастер скрытности

Стайлз опаздывал на урок, поэтому выскочил из джипа, едва заглушив мотор. На бегу он пытался пригладить стоявшие дыбом волосы и поправить одежду. Он не хотел выглядеть так, будто полночи трахался с кем-то, потом, поспав пару часов, мчался на всех парах домой, чтобы взять нужные книги и тетради и успеть в школу. Даже если так и было на самом деле… Все его ровесники наверняка рады были бы пощеголять следами секса, но Стайлз Стилински такой роскоши себе позволить не мог. Потому что встречался он не с девушкой. И дело было даже не в том, что у него — парень, а в том, что тот значительно старше него и имеет не очень-то хорошую репутацию.  
Выдохнув перед входом, Стайлз толкнул дверь и шагнул внутрь, стараясь не выглядеть слишком уж довольным жизнью. Таким довольным, каким мог быть подросток, впервые в своей жизни испытавший все прелести минета. От воспоминаний губы невольно растянулись в улыбке, и Стайлз притормозил, переводя дыхание и стараясь сохранить нейтральное выражение лица. В крайнем случае, можно было сделать вид, что у него просто хорошее настроение, несмотря на тёмные синяки под глазами от недосыпа.  
До звонка оставалось еще несколько минут, и коридор был заполнен учениками. Скотт поджидал Стайлза у шкафчиков и, заметив его, приветливо улыбнулся. Стайлз в ответ взмахнул рукой. Друг не должен был ничего заподозрить…  
— Привет, бро, — поздоровался Стайлз, как ни в чем не бывало. Кажется, он слишком старался, потому что тот посмотрел на него озадаченно. — Что-то не так? Я пахну странно? — хохотнул Стилински. На душ, конечно, времени не нашлось, и на нём была вчерашняя одежда, но Стайлз перед выходом из дома буквально облил себя из баллончика с дезодорантом и еще каким-то одеколоном. Он сам полдороги чихал, так что оборотень вряд ли мог что-то почуять, кроме этой адской смеси парфюма.  
МакКол ожидаемо поморщил нос и всё еще пребывал в каком-то недоумении.  
— Что? — повторил Стайлз, округлив глаза. — В рекламе говорили, что этот запах сделает меня привлекательным для девушек! Хе-е-ей! — протянул он, улыбнувшись мимо проходящей девушке. Та скривилась, отмахиваясь от запаха. — Кажется, я могу подать в суд на производителей за то, что их рекламы врут… Или мне стоит подавать в суд на рекламщиков?..  
— Рекламы всегда врут, — усмехнулся Скотт, продолжая странно смотреть, не дышать и делать вид, что от Стайлза не несёт так, что хочется нос заткнуть. Настоящий бро. Через мгновение он отшатнулся с возгласом: — Ты воняешь!  
Стайлз злорадно посмеялся и принялся доставать из шкафчика нужные книги, когда уже прозвенел звонок. Пока они со Скоттом шли на урок, тот будто хотел что-то спросить, но никак не решался.  
— В чём проблема, чувак? — не выдержал Стайлз, уже открывая дверь в класс.  
— На тебе куртка Дерека? — спросил Скотт, притормозив и поправив лямку рюкзака на плече. Лицо у него было такое, словно ему неловко задавать подобные вопросы.  
Стайлз от неожиданности споткнулся на ровном месте и ввалился в класс. Повисла тишина, а потом все засмеялись. Стайлз резко вскочил, отряхивая куртку, в которую был одет. Куртку Дерека… Сердце зачастило и бросило в жар. Чёрт бы побрал этого Хейла!  
— Я потом тебе всё объясню, — пообещал он Скотту, скользнув на своё место и пригибаясь к парте. Стайлз и не думал, что так проколется… Достав телефон, он быстро напечатал сообщение: «Почему я в твоей куртке?».  
Ответ пришёл через несколько минут: «Я подумал, ты захотел её взять». Стайлзу захотелось побиться лбом о парту! Теперь понятно стало, чему Дерек так загадочно улыбался, провожая его.  
В груди отчего-то приятно потеплело, и Стайлз снова едва сдержал счастливую улыбку… Наверное, он не должен был чувствовать себя так комфортно в чужой одежде. Но даже не замечал, во что одет, пока не сказали.  
«Можно я подрочу на неё?» — написал он, кусая губы, чтобы не улыбаться слишком широко. Он же мог написать такое парню, с которым у него был секс?.. И ещё будет, как он надеялся.  
«Нет, Стайлз», — ответ пришёл моментально.  
«Я уже сделал с ней кое-что более ужасное…» — Стайлз не стал уточнять, что имеет в виду запах одеколона, который вряд ли скоро выветрится, и убрал телефон подальше в рюкзак.  
Скотт продолжал коситься с недоумением. Лучше уж ему оставаться в неведении и спать спокойно.


	6. Подарки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Старый фик в подарок - про подарки.  
> Рождество, стая, все фандомные шаблоны

– Итак! – воскликнул Стайлз, уставившись на друга во все глаза.  
– Что? – уточнил Скотт. Они как раз переодевались после тренировки по лакроссу, и не было ничего, что привело бы к этому возгласу.  
– Рождество, чувак! – Стайлз развел руки в стороны, посмотрев на того, будто вообще не представлял, как можно не думать про Рождество за неделю до него?  
– Что не так с Рождеством?  
– Боже… – он закатил глаза. – Какие планы?  
– Возможно, я буду с мамой, и… отцом… Наверное, – сказал Скотт и, подумав, добавил: – Или с Эллисон...  
– О’кей! Я тоже буду с отцом… Может, устроим вечеринку на Новый год? – перешел он на другую тему. – Для стаи.  
– Хорошая идея, – согласился Скотт. – Но куда мы их пригласим?  
– В лофт? – предложил Стайлз, и когда Скотт с сомнением посмотрел на него, продолжил: – Дерек же разрешил тебе им пользоваться? Ну, точнее, присматривать… И его все равно нет в городе, так что… почему бы тебе не собрать там стаю?  
– А вот это плохая идея!  
– Думаешь, там на нас нападет стадо одичавших оленей, сбежавших из упряжки Санта-Клауса? – хохотнул Стайлз. – Брось, Скотт, это отличное место для вечеринки!  
– С каких пор ты спец по местам для вечеринок? – поддел Маккол, но тут же примирительно улыбнулся.  
– У нас все равно нет других вариантов! И мы оба не собираемся тусить с родителями еще и в Новый год. И наверняка у нас найдутся единомышленники. Мы должны оторваться по полной!  
– Ты то же самое говорил про Хэллоуин.  
– И это же скажу про День рождения Вашингтона! И про день Влюбленных… И…  
– О’кей, Стайлз! – сдался Маккол, не выдерживая напора. – Мы устроим рождественскую вечеринку в лофте Дерека. Но только для стаи… И, надеюсь, он не вернется в самый разгар веселья, – пробормотал он.  
Стайлз, довольно ухмыльнувшись, похлопал его по плечу.

***  
Да, встреча Нового года в лофте Дерека была полностью идеей Стайлза, поэтому ему и пришлось заниматься подготовкой – во всяком случае, ёлку он нашел и привёз еще к Рождеству, чтобы внести побольше праздничной атмосферы. Ёлка слегка пообтрепалась, но, когда поставили и расправили ветки, стала выглядеть вполне прилично, и было важно, чтобы за неделю не "испортилась". Заботу с украшением взяла на себя женская часть стаи – Лидия, Эллисон и Эрика считали, что справятся с этим лучше парней. Да, стеклянных шаров они переколотили, определённо, меньше, чем это сделали бы Айзек и Бойд, которые занимались развешиванием гирлянды по всему лофту. А в канун Нового года стая наконец-то собралась, чтобы повеселиться без взрослых. Аппетит у всех был воистину волчий, так что они заказали много-много пиццы и разного фастфуда, даже умудрились достать пива! Хотя из людей только Стайлз его пил и ощущал на себе эффект алкоголя, так что и веселился, по большей части, он один… Стая оказалась ужасно занудной, если не считать Эрику, которая потанцевала и со Стайлзом и со Скоттом и с Айзеком, и потом, кажется, пыталась склеить Лидию или Эллисон, или это Стайлзу уже мерещилось. И он пригрозил отравить всех аконитом, если они не присоединяться к веселью! На Айзека угроза подействовала...  
Так как подарки они единодушно решили делать друг другу на Новый год, то под ёлкой лежали подписанные коробки (еще с Рождества). Стайлз, кажется, был единственным, кто подарил больше всех подарков. Скотту и Эллисон – пришлось, потому что друзья. Лидии – потому что это лучшая девушка на свете, Эрике – потому что та признавалась Стайлзу в чувствах… Айзек и Бойд обошлись без его подарков, а вот Джексона эта участь не миновала – Стайлз подарил ему антиблошиный ошейник… Кажется, Лидия этот подарок оценила больше, чем сам Уитмор.  
Когда все разобрали свои коробки, там осталось еще три штуки.  
– А это чьи? – поинтересовался Скотт.  
– Это для Дерека, – сказал Стайлз, делая вид, что ничего такого в этом нет, и принялся потрошить свой подарок от Скотта и Эллисон (сэкономил друг), в котором была непонятная хрень, смахивающая на головоломку. Почувствовав на себе взгляды, он посмотрел на всех членов стаи по очереди. – Что?  
– Ты купил подарки Дереку? – уточнил Скотт.  
– А что такого? Мы, вообще-то, в его доме! Это вроде как благодарность…  
– Я думал, мы оставим в секрете эту вечеринку.  
– А я думаю, что Дерек учует, что тут была вечеринка, – усмехнулся Стайлз. – И подарки должны повлиять на его желание выгрызть нам кишки.  
– Кажется, он предпочитает вырывать горло, – произнес Айзек и пожал плечами, когда на него уставились.  
– Да какая разница? – отмахнулся Стайлз. – Подарок поднимет ему настроение.  
Вроде бы всем стало безразлично, что он положил под ёлку аж три подарка для Дерека. Да он просто выбрать не мог! Откуда ему знать, что дарят взрослым оборотням?.. Эллисон послала ему лукавую улыбку, но промолчала, и Стайлз был очень ей благодарен за это.

Идеи Стайлза часто проваливаются, опасения Скотта сбываются… Или наоборот. В общем, Дерек всё-таки явился. К счастью, не в самый разгар веселья, но под его конец, то есть уже утром первого дня года. Стая моментально рассеялись, оставляя объясняться с ним Скотта. Ну и Стайлз составил другу компанию, потому что считал, что сможет лучше всё объяснить. Впрочем, его не особо слушали, сверля взглядом Маккола. Их в конце концов грубо выпроводили, заставив поклясться, что как только выспятся, все придут наводить порядок.  
Стайлз затормозил на улице и, сказав Скотту, чтоб ждал у джипа – ему ж вести, потому что Стайлз слегка с похмелья, – вернулся в лофт.  
– Дерек, – позвал он и, когда тот обернулся, держа в руках коробку со своим именем, Стайлз захлопнул рот, зачем-то указал на эту же коробку рукой, потом потрепал свои волосы. – Это тебе…  
– Зачем? – спросил Хейл.  
– Это подарок! – воскликнул Стилински. – У него не должно быть причин! То есть, все же дарят друг другу подарки на Рождество! И это… Подарок тебе.  
– С какой стати ты делаешь мне подарок? – скептично уточнил тот. – Вы даже не знали, что я вернусь.  
– Это вроде как благодарность… За то, что собрались в твоем лофте.  
– Почему благодаришь ты, а не Скотт, в таком случае? – хмыкнул Дерек. – Я оставлял его присматривать за этим местом.  
– Потому что это была моя идея… Вечеринка – это моя идея! – Стайлз гордился этим, что было по нему видно.  
Хейл вздохнул и отвернулся, поднимая вторую коробку, на которой тоже было его имя.  
– А это от кого благодарность? – спросил он.  
– Вообще-то, – неуверенно начал Стайлз. – Тоже от меня… И третья – тоже. Я не знал, что тебе подарить, так что…  
Он снова взмахнул рукой в сторону ёлки, потом сунул руки в карманы штанов. Дерек хмуро глянул на него и вспорол когтями упаковку, словно ожидая подвоха. Внутри оказались держатель для книг – такие удобно ставить на стол. С одной стороны держателя был силуэт волка от головы до середины туловища, с другой – вторая половина с хвостом… Кажется, это должно было изображать бегущего волка.  
– Волк? – Дерек приподнял одну бровь. – Разделенный на две части?  
– О-о! – выдохнул ошеломленно Стилински и вытаращил на него глаза. – Это не в этом смысле! Это… просто, я подумал, что волк – хорошая идея! В смысле, ты – волк, оборотень-волк, вот тебе…Волк… Боже, я не имел в виду ничего такого!  
Стайлз сильно зажмурился на мгновение. Что ж, с подарком он всё-таки промахнулся. Хорошо, что было еще два… Точнее, один, подставка из дерева под ключи и мелочь, которую можно поставить на тумбочку в прихожей, была не лучшей идеей – ее и ставить-то некуда в лофте. Дерек тем временем распотрошил второй подарок – в нем были книги. На обложки он даже не взглянул, но вопросительно посмотрел на Стайлза, ожидая объяснений.  
– Ну… Я подумал, что раз уж подарил тебе держатель для книг, то и книги не помешают. Для нового держателя, новые книги… Да, – Стайлз снова беспомощно взмахнул руками и сделал пару шагов к нему. – Третий можешь вернуть, даже не разворачивая. Там… Там дурацкий подарок, я его купил первым, не знал, что дарить… А потом мне на глаза попался этот волк…  
– Забери всё, – перебил его Дерек.  
– Что? Почему? – удивился Стилински. – Это подарки, их не возвращают! Тем более, открытые подарки! Можешь что-нибудь в ответ подарить, но не возвращать!  
– Забери всё, Стайлз, – повторил Дерек, выделяя каждое слово.  
Стайлз посмотрел на него, прищурившись, потом вздохнул и так же четко сказал:  
– Нет.  
– Стайлз, – предупреждающе начал тот, приближаясь.  
– Дерек, это подарки! Боже, ты что подарки не любишь? Я заберу только не распакованный… Ну, можешь еще вернуть держатель, он неудачный, я согласен. Но книги оставь… Если тебе нечего подарить в ответ, достаточно сказать «Спасибо»!  
Дерек, остановившись почти вплотную, наклонился со странной ухмылкой на губах. Стайлз слишком хорошо видел его губы, отклоняясь и облизывая свои – пересохшие в момент. Хейл легким поцелуем коснулся его щеки. Стайлз скривился, словно ничего более мерзкого с ним не происходило.  
– Спасибо, Стайлз, – саркастично произнес Дерек, отстраняясь. Он, кажется, был доволен произведенным эффектом. Ухмылка так и расплывалась по его лицу, превращаясь в широкую отвратительную улыбку.  
– О боже! – снова воскликнул Стилински, набрал побольше воздуха в легкие и задержал дыхание, смешно раздувая щеки. Выдохнув, сказал явно не то, что ожидал услышать Хейл: – Это благодарности за все три подарка разом или только за один?  
Закатив глаза и вздохнув, Дерек снова сделал шаг к нему, на этот раз сграбастав за грудки одной рукой и притянув к себе, хрипло прошептал:  
– Спасибо, Стайлз.  
И поцеловал. Теперь по-настоящему. По настоящему-настоящему… В губы, влажно, с языком, и буквально лишая рот Стайлза поцелуйной девственности. Потому что все поцелуи до этого были по сравнению с этим, как онанизм по сравнению с сексом.  
Когда Хейл второй раз отстранился от него, Стайлз неосознанно потянулся следом, довольно что-то проурчав в еще один поцелуй, а потом вдруг резко отшатнулся и широко раскрыл глаза, как будто сам в шоке от того, что сейчас сделал. Стайлз шумно сглотнул, машинально облизнул губы и плотно сжал их, втягивая внутрь так, что их даже видно не было. Промычал что-то невнятное, шумно сопя носом, посмотрел на Дерека непонимающе, потом махнул рукой в сторону двери, сообщая, что уходит... Развернулся и пошел. В дверях все-таки еще раз обернулся, но почувствовал, что запоздало начал краснеть и быстро скрылся, врезавшись при этом плечом в косяк. И споткнулся на лестнице...  
– Почему так долго? – спросил Скотт, когда Стайлз забрался на пассажирское сиденье.  
– Обменивались подарками, – ответил он, после чего снова плотно закрыл рот. Щеки все еще полыхали от смущения. Так как Скотт все еще чего-то ждал, Стайлз покосился на него и буркнул: – Поехали.  
Друг слишком уж насмешливо на него смотрел, чтобы спокойно игнорировать этот взгляд и ухмылочку в придачу.  
– Сколько подарков ты покупал Лидии на день рождения? – спросил Скотт, пытаясь, видимо, на что-то намекнуть.  
Стайлз прикрыл на секунду глаза, тихо чертыхнувшись.  
– Заткнись, Скотт, – сказал он, сползая в кресле и обхватывая себя руками. Ему хотелось побыть одному, чтобы до конца осознать, что только что произошло, да и вообще происходит... Уж лучше бы в лофт ворвались одичавшие олени. Они не такие пугающие, в отличие от перспективы секса с Дереком. И нет, он не подумал сейчас о сексе... С Дереком.


	7. Без названия

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> пост 3б  
> просто заполнение пробелов своего восприятия  
> шаблоны =) это надо ставить в тег...

Прийти сюда было не лучшей идеей, хотя еще несколько часов назад она казалась единственной способной хоть немного помочь разобраться в себе. А когда ночная прохлада, пробравшись под одежду, начала неприятно липнуть к коже и вызывать зубную дробь, идея казалась уже отвратительной. Стайлз не понимал, что он до сих пор здесь делает, но уходить не спешил…  
Тишина не помогала сосредоточиться на собственных мыслях, а, скорее, настораживала. Казалось, что вокруг поляны стоит барьер, не пропускающий ни звука. И Неметон был нем и помогать Стайлзу не собирался. Собственно, другого ожидать и не приходилось, это же всего лишь большой пень, пусть и древний и обладающий силой! Стайлз тяжело вздохнул и, зажмурившись, ударился затылком о ствол дерева, у которого сидел уже битый час. Может, больше. Или меньше. Он никак не мог определить, сколько прошло времени. Стайлз то прикрывал глаза, прислушиваясь к себе и к окружающему лесу, и пытаясь найти отголоски того, чего боялся, то в упор, не моргая, смотрел на Неметон.  
Уже в который раз поймав себя на том, что судорожно сжимает кулаки, Стайлз попытался расслабиться и, обхватив сжатые в кулак пальцы левой руки ладонью правой, прижал их ко рту, снова уставившись перед собой.  
– Большой бесполезный пень, – глухо произнес он, как будто пытался дразнить хищника в надежде, что тот хоть как-то проявит себя.  
Никакого особого дела до пня у него не было. Стайлз просто сбежал сюда, потому что не мог выносить утешающие взгляды отца. Тот не понимал… Не понимал, что чувствует Стайлз думая о том, что натворил. Пусть даже это был «не совсем он», а какой-то плохой парень с его лицом и, собственно, телом. И Скотт не понимал. Друг только твердил: «Это не твоя вина!». Впрочем, убедительности Скотту не хватало при всей его искренности. Все вокруг, кроме самого Стайлза, были уверены, что он ни в чем не виноват. Кровь физически ощущалась на его коже. Все, что случилось было в его памяти. Ногицунэ был в ЕГО теле. Стайлз сам впустил его…  
Шаги Стайлз услышал достаточно четко. Не то чтобы подбирались к нему скрытно, но легкое удовлетворение от того, что не вздрогнул, увидев боковым зрением темный силуэт, Стайлз ощутил.  
– Хей, – поздоровался он, запрокинув голову, чтобы посмотреть на Дерека. Удивительно, что это был не лучший друг Скотт. Или наоборот, не удивительно… У того сейчас были свои проблемы. Пытаясь спасти Стайлза, он не уберег Эллисон… Другу было, о чем переживать. Стайлз чувствовал себя виноватым и в этом тоже. – Надеюсь, ты пришел не для того, чтобы отомстить мне за небольшую трепку, которую я тебе устроил? Это было круто, согласись! Не то чтобы я хотел это повторить. Хотя хотел бы, конечно, но у меня точно не получится… Теперь я понимаю, почему ты так любишь демонстрировать силу. Чувствовать мощь – это…  
Стайлз умудрялся широко жестикулировать, даже сидя на земле и глядя на него снизу-вверх.  
– Это был не ты, – перебил его Дерек.  
– Но я это помню! – возмутился Стайлз, тут же вставая, опираясь локтями о дерево.  
Ноги у него затекли, и он потряс ими и пару раз подпрыгнул. Потом поежился, сунув руки в карманы кофты.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – задал вопрос Дерек, посмотрев на него бесстрастным взглядом.  
– Гуляю, – пожал плечами Стайлз. – Думал, что здесь можно побыть одному.  
– Ты не из тех, кто любит быть один, – возразил Дерек.  
– Откуда тебе это знать? Как ты вообще меня нашел? Хотя все эти оборотнические штучки, типа слух, нюх… Зачем я спрашиваю? Зачем ты вообще меня искал?  
Стайлз умудрялся широко жестикулировать, даже не вынимая руки из карманов... Только теперь и все его тело находилось в движении, и эти жесты прекрасно могли заменить слова.  
– Я принес твою биту, – ответил Дерек.  
– О… Спасибо.  
Стайлз такого ответа явно не ожидал, но теперь заметил, что Дерек в руке действительно держит его биту. По телу снова прошла дрожь, но уже не из-за холода.  
– Возьмешь? – Дерек протянул ее ему и выжидающе посмотрел.  
– Да, конечно!  
Привычно взвесив биту в руке, Стайлз взмахнул ей несколько раз и повторил:  
– Спасибо. Теперь как-то спокойнее… А то в последнее время обходился собственными силами.  
– Тебе понравилось, да? – спросил Дерек.  
Теперь его взгляд был слишком испытующим, и вот это Стайлзу не нравилось.  
– Что понравилось? Надирать тебе задницу? Еще как, чувак! Прости, но это правда…  
Стайлз кивнул, подтверждая свои слова, и снова помахал битой.  
– Пойдем, отвезу тебя домой, – бросил Дерек, разворачиваясь и шагая в сторону дороги. Похоже, Стайлз реально был в восторге от того, что слегка потрепал его, пусть и не лично.  
– Вообще-то, я тут…  
Стайлз неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону Неметона.  
– Разговариваешь с большим бесполезным пнем? – усмехнулся Дерек, не оборачиваясь.  
– Я не разговаривал, – пробормотал Стайлз, догоняя. – И это не обычный пень! Это – Неметон!  
– Ты даже с пнем не можешь не разговаривать.  
– На личном опыте убедился?  
Невозможно было со Стилински оставить последнее слово за собой.  
– Ты меня только что с пнем сравнил? – угрожающе нахмурился Дерек, останавливаясь.  
– Эй-эй! – тут же отступил Стайлз, вставая в позу бэттера. – У меня есть бита! А это, между прочим, почти оружие! И если я тебя ударю, мне ничего не будет, меня признают невменяемым! Я проходил лечение в психушке!  
Дерек покачал головой, добровольно втягиваться в бесконечный спор он не собирался.  
– Почему ты пешком пришел? – спросил он вместо этого.  
– Мой джип не завелся… Крутая тачка! – тут же перевел разговор Стайлз, обходя машину Дерека, припаркованную на обочине. Не Комаро, конечно… Дерек комплимент в серьез не воспринял. Мог бы, но Стайлз слишком широко ухмылялся.  
– Я серьезно! – попытался убедить его парень. – Крутая тачка.  
В крутой тачке Дерека было тепло по сравнению с ночным лесным воздухом. Стайлз поерзал на сиденье, устраиваясь поудобнее, и довольно вздохнул. Биту он пристроил между колен, не собираясь с ней снова расставаться. Да и в присутствии оборотня она придавала уверенности. Даже если этот оборотень не собирался причинять вреда… Наверное.  
– Это почти свидание! – усмехнулся Стайлз, пытаясь пошутить. – Ночная прогулка по лесу, подвозишь на машине… Дерек, да ты романтик!  
– Ты так и не ответил, зачем приходил к неметону.  
– Ты же не думаешь, что я что-то задумываю?! – тут же набросился Стайлз – чисто эмоционально, едва не подскакивая в кресле. – Я же сказал, что я просто гулял… В меня больше никто не вселялся, можешь не волноваться.  
– Я не волнуюсь.  
Стайлз промолчал больше минуты. Это нервировало обоих, но Дерек по крайней мере не показывал своего состояния.  
– Я волнуюсь, – тихо признался Стайлз после долгих размышлений и сомнений стоит ли это обсуждать с Дереком? – Я столько натворил… Я убивал людей. А все говорят: ты не виноват! Это не ты, Стайлз!.. Но это я! Я его впустил! Я…  
– Стайлз! – грубовато перебил Дерек. – Это был не ты… Никто тебя не осуждает. И ты сам не должен…  
– О, боже! Вот о чем я и говорю, – Стайлз беспомощно развел руками и откинулся на спинку. – Даже ты, Дерек, убеждаешь меня в этом… Вы не понимаете.  
– Я тебе понимаю, – тихо произнес тот, пристально глядя на дорогу. Его пальцы на руле сжались сильнее.  
Снова повисло недолгое молчание. Дерек не подходил на роль человека, в котором Стайлз хотел бы найти понимающего друга, но других вариантов не было. Да и кто как не Дерек должен понять, что Стайлз чувствует?..  
– Ты не чувствуешь себя виноватым в смерти Бойда? – голос у парня стал сиплым, как от сдерживаемых слёз. Да и несло от него отчаянием сильнее обычного. – Тебе удалось убедить себя, что это не ты вспарывал его когтями, а близнецы?  
– Нет, – после долгой паузы ответил Дерек, качнув головой.  
– Ты не чувствуешь на своих руках крови невинных людей? Оборотней?..  
Хейл сделал глубокий вдох и с силой сжал челюсть. Стилински бил по больному…  
– Легко давать советы… Какой отстой! – вдруг воскликнул Стайлз, взмахивая руками от чувства несправедливости. – Из всех, кто меня окружает, меня понимает только оборотень, который не прочь взять на душу еще один грех и прикончить меня!  
Это было настолько внезапно, что Дерек невольно усмехнулся.  
– Если бы я хотел тебя прикончить, я бы сделал это, когда ты первый раз открыл рот.  
– То есть это были только угрозы?! Я так и знал…  
– Ты не знал. Ты боялся.  
– По запаху определил? – съязвил Стайлз. – Нашел ты меня сегодня тоже по запаху? Как ищейка, взял след, понюхав мою вещь?.. Ты же не нюхал мою биту?.. – Стайлз даже приподнял ее и сам понюхал, чтобы убедиться, что от биты ничем не пахнет. – У тебя же нет моих вещей?  
Дерек не стал отвечать на такой глупый вопрос, тем более что Стайлз прекрасно справлялся с их диалогом сам.  
– Конечно, не нюхал. Но я чем-то все равно пахну, да?  
– Да, – все-таки согласился Дерек.  
Стайлз пах много чем. Казалось, он не может испытывать какую-то одну эмоцию, одновременно – две или три. Вот и сейчас – едва уловимое смущение, все еще непонятное чувство опустошения, нервозность… У него и на лице невозможно было застать одной эмоции. Дерек глянул на него, чтобы убедиться в этом. Возмущение, любопытство, самоуверенность…  
– И чем же? – спросил Стайлз, не выдержав.  
– Много чем, – пожал плечами Дерек, замечая, что они уже почти доехали до дома шерифа. – Мне от твоего запах чихать хочется.  
Это была шутка, или попытка пошутить. В любом случае, Хейл не мог говорить этого серьезно, но Стайлз от возмущения даже рот раскрыл, не в силах что-либо сказать.  
– Это звучит так, как будто у тебя на меня аллергия! Это как на кошек или собак! Но у тебя не может быть аллергии на собак, ты же оборотень… И я – не кошка! Может, у тебя есть аллергия на цветочную пыльцу?  
– Нет, – не оправдал его надежд Дерек.  
– Я – личная аллергия Дерека Хейла! Ее назовут моим именем, вот увидишь… Дерек Хейл болен Стайлзом Стилински! Но оборотни же вообще не болеют!  
Дерек кивнул, приподняв брови. Стайлз построил теорию и сам ее опроверг. Великолепно… Парень никогда не мог заткнуться, пока не выскажет все мысли, которые крутились в его голове на сверхсветовых скоростях.  
– Тогда меня только с аконитом можно сравнить. Я действую на тебя отравляюще… Но отравление аконитом можно вылечить аконитом. Как такое вообще возможно?.. Ты меня до сих пор не прикончил только потому, что я – твое лекарство. От себя самого… Это звучит слишком бредово. Надеюсь, жечь ты меня не будешь, чтобы присыпать себя пеплом…  
Дерек неопределенно покачал головой и вопросительно посмотрел на Стайлза. Тот ответил таким же взглядом. После недолгих вопросительных гляделок и вздоха Дерека, Стайлз все-таки спросил:  
– Что?  
– Выметайся, мы приехали, – пояснил Дерек.  
– О… – Стайлз оглянулся вокруг, замечая наконец, что машина остановилась у его дома. – Спасибо.  
Это был рекорд благодарностей от Стайлза. И он все еще сидел в машине, отвернувшись к окну и не собираясь уходить.  
– Я всего лишь подобрал тебя в лесу и подбросил до дома, – пожал плечами Дерек, не понимая за что столько благодарностей.  
– Нет… То есть и за это спасибо. И за то, что выслушал.  
Дерек хмыкнул, за всю дорогу он, кажется, слушал только поток несвязных мыслей.  
– Думаю, у Скотта это получилось бы лучше, – сказал он.  
– Возможно… Возможно, не все у него получается лучше. Хотя и ты не подходишь на роль товарища по несчастью… Точнее, подходишь, но это странно, чувак.  
Такие слова слышать от Стайлза было странно… И странно было, что он до сих пор не ушел, как будто еще чего-то ждал.  
– Ты ждешь прощальный поцелуй? – спросил Дерек, надеясь, что того как ветром сдует. Не тут-то было.  
– Что?! – тут же парень развернулся к нему всем корпусом с недоумением во взгляде. И любопытством. Чертово любопытство, которое даже не дает ему обидеться, врезать и уйти…  
– Ты не хочешь этого признать, да? – вздохнул Дерек.  
– Чего признать?  
– Что не шутил, когда сказал, что это свидание…  
– Нет! – Стайлз теперь отшатнулся от него к двери. – Не в смысле нет – не шутил. Я не думаю, что это было свидание! Потому что, если бы это было свидание, то оно отстойное! Хотя я говорил, что ты романтик… В общем, это не такое свидание, какое я бы хотел… Не то чтобы я хотел сходить на свидание с тобой. Нет, ты конечно очень даже ничего… – Дерек заинтересованно склонил голову набок, и Стайлз осекся. – Боже! Забудь, что я сказал…  
Дерек покачал головой с невинным выражением на лице, которое совершенно не обнадеживало.  
– Пожалуй, я пойду.  
Стайлз не с первого раза открыл дверь, словно очень торопился. Подхватил свою биту и широким шагом пошел к дому. Остановился развернулся и, снова подойдя к машине, наклонился к окну. Пришлось опускать стекло…  
– Может, все-таки поцелуй? – хитро спросил он, ухмыляясь и явно чувствуя себя в безопасности снаружи. Губы Дерека тоже дернулись в улыбке, но он только сдержанно качнул головой.  
– Типа, в другой раз? – поиграл бровями Стайлз.  
– Ты же не думаешь, что я приглашу тебя на свидание? – притворно удивился Дерек. – Еще раз.  
– По-моему, я достаточно для этого хорош. – Стайлз выпрямился, разведя руки в стороны и демонстрируя себя во всей красе.  
Со Стайлзом нельзя оставить последнее слово за собой… Поэтому Дерек, бросив: «В другой раз», поднял боковое стекло, и машина сорвалась с места.  
– Другого раза может не быть, – тихо произнес Стайлз, подбрасывая биту. Поймать не смог, сделав несколько нелепых попыток, и, сконфуженно замерев, оглянулся по сторонам, подобрал и заспешил к дому.


	8. Пирожки и прогулки

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это просто шалость в духе авторского юмора на чиби-тему по арту.

  


Аппетитные запахи, распространяющиеся по лесу, снова дразнили нюх. А мычание под нос, называемое "пением", раздражало слух. Дерек обхватил себя руками, словно пытаясь сдержать урчание в желудке, и тяжело вздохнул. Это продолжалось уже несколько недель – какой-то наглый мальчишка ходил каждые выходные в загородный домик к бабушке через лес. А точнее, ходил по запретной для людей волчьей тропе, потому что она была короче... И всегда нес с собой корзинку со вкусно пахнущими пирожками. Пирожки были с мясом – нежным мясом телятинки, от мыслей о которой слюни текли и пробуждался аппетит, даже если Дерек уже поел! Если бы Лора знала, как он падок не на ее стряпню, выгнала бы из дома, наверное. Да и стыдно самому себе было признаваться, что не может противостоять такому искушению...  
Преодолев пару миль, чтобы сократить расстояние между своим носом и этими чудными пирожками, Дерек преследовал жертву, бесшумно перебегая от дерева к дереву и прячась за ними. Уже предвкушая, как избавится от двух проблем сразу – прекратит это отвратительное мычание и утолит голод отнятыми пирожками, Дерек ухмылялся. И вообще, парень сам был виноват, раз зашел в эту часть леса.  
Обогнав парнишку, укутанного в красный плащ с капюшоном, Дерек внезапно выскочил из кустов на тропу! И, вскинув руки с когтями, страшно оскалился, зарычал и сверкнул глазами.  
Тот замер, вытаращив на него большие карие глаза и раскрыв рот в изумлении, а не в испуге (Дереку стоило бы обратить на это внимание, а не тешить себя иллюзиями, что он такой грозный). А через секунду парень отбросил корзинку и, выхватив из-под полы плаща дубинку, с криком бросился на Дерека. Тот отвлекся на рассыпанные пирожки и едва успел выставить перед собой руки, защищаясь от ударов наносимых по корпусу и явно еще метивших в голову. Отскочив, он рыкнул на этого помешанного, и парень остановился в боевой стойке с занесенной палкой и, прищурившись, с подозрением разглядывал Дерека.  
– Только попробуй меня тронуть, большой страшный волк! Я тебе хвост оторву и съесть заставлю! – выпалил он. Бессмысленная угроза, хвоста у Дерека не было, потому что в полную волчью форму обращаться пока не умел, так что бояться было нечего... Да хотя чего бояться-то этого тощего заморыша? Ну разве что того, как палкой орудует, дезориентируя воплями.  
– А я тебе горло одним когтем перережу, – рявкнул Дерек в ответ.  
– А я папе скажу, что ты на меня напал! Мой папа – шериф! Он тебя арестует, посадит в клетку или сдаст охотникам!  
– Не успеешь, потому что я тебе... Горло разорву!  
– А я тебя рябиновым пеплом обсыплю и экстрактом аконита напою!  
– Да я тебе...  
– Глотку зубами вырвешь? – перебил тот, уже догадавшись, какая будет угроза.  
– Да! – снова рыкнул раздраженный Дерек, не мог он ничего оригинального придумать в ответ. И тут у него в животе заурчало.  
– Хочешь, пирожками угощу? – парень окинул его заинтересованным взглядом и опустил палку.  
– Хочу, – помолчав, буркнул Дерек, косясь на корзинку.  
Пару недель спустя:  
– Привет, Дерек, – улыбнулся Стайлз, заметив прятавшегося за деревом оборотня.  
Вот ведь приставучий гаденыш... Таскался теперь по лесу чуть ли не каждый день, как будто специально выманивал на вкусные запахи, зная об этой слабости Дерека. А еще теперь Дереку приходилось провожать Стайлза, потому что на его булочки... то есть пирожки, теперь и дядя Питер глаз положил, зуб наточил, и лапы потирал с ухмылкой. Так что встречал Дерек Стайлза на повороте у тропы и шел рядом до особняка бабули, выслушивая болтовню о всякой ерунде, зато пару пирожков получал в итоге. Но парень хоть не пел, что радовало.  
– Любишь ты вкусно поесть, – хохотнул Стайлз. И Дерек сурово глянул на него. – Ты смешной, когда дуешься...  
– Я не дуюсь.  
– Тогда хмуришься.  
– Я не хмурюсь.  
– Тогда ворчишь.  
– Я не ворчу!  
Стайлз погыгыкал, довольный тем, что снова разозлил, и открыл корзинку, предлагая взять пирожки. Дерек было насуплено отвернулся, но, не глядя, одну лапу запустил внутрь. Стайлз снова усмехнулся и, обойдя, встал напротив.  
– Условия знаешь.  
Дерек вздохнул, проклиная свои слабости, и чмокнул его в подставленные губы.  
– Эй! – возмутился тот. – Пирожки с начинкой...  
– Это за вчерашнюю ватрушку бонусом, – пробормотал Дерек и поцеловал по-настоящему.  
Ему казалось, что будь у Стайлза хвост, тот бы им довольно вилял... 


End file.
